


venice

by thestarsaregivenonceonly



Category: Timmy Chalamet, Timothée Chalamet - Fandom, chalamet, tim chalamet, timothee
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Smut, timothee blurb, timothee chalamet blurb, timothee chalamet drabble, timothee chalamet imagine, timothee chalamet one shot, timothee chalamet smut, timothee drabble, timothee imagine, timothee one shot, timothee smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24396544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarsaregivenonceonly/pseuds/thestarsaregivenonceonly
Summary: Anonymous asked:I cannot stop thinking about Timmy in Venice for The King premiere and I was wondering if you could do one based on it?? His suit was gorgeous he looks like a goddamn prince
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Reader, Timothée Chalamet/You, timothee chalamet x reader, timothee chalamet x you, timothee x reader, timothee x you, timothee/reader, timothee/you
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	venice

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr same username xx

A gentle knock on the door made you jump and smear a bit of lipstick on your teeth. Giggling quietly and wiping it away with a tissue, you fixed the color on your upper lip and leaned back from the mirror. 

“Yes?”

“Are you almost ready, sweet girl?” 

“I’m coming out right now.” You put the lipstick into your purse and adjusted your hair a little, twirling the silver hoop of your left ear before shutting off the light. 

Exiting the bathroom, you almost ran into Timothee, who was still standing and waiting for you. He stepped back a few feet and held his arms out. 

“What do you think?” 

You were utterly speechless. He was dressed in a silver, shining suit and black shoes, a tight band around his middle that showed just how skinny he really was. Satin covered his chest, a beautiful fabric that made his eyes sparkle. His hair was neat yet somehow still it's crazy self, sitting in pleasant curls atop his head. 

Stepping forward, you placed your hand on his chest to feel the fabric, running your thumb along it slowly. “You’re fucking gorgeous.” 

His face flushed, and he pulled your chin up to kiss you. “Thank you. Now let me get a good look at you.” 

It was your turn to back up now, pulling away from the kiss reluctantly to allow him to get a full view. Your dress was a deep, midnight blue, strapless and secure, simple yet elegant. Silver hoops, silver heels, a bracelet he had given you, you complemented each other perfectly. 

“Fuck,” he murmured.

“What?” 

“You’re so Goddamn beautiful. I can’t believe you’re my girl.” 

You smiled broadly and closed the distance between you to kiss him again, closing your eyes and placing one hand on his hip, the other running gently through his hair. He groaned and kissed you back, wrapping both arms around your waist and tugging you close. 

“I love you, Timothee.” 

“I love you, baby. Ready?” 

“Ready as I’ll ever be. Are you?” 

He nodded, though he looked a bit tired. He had been busy all day taking photos and doing press, meeting with fans as well as a Q n A session. You were so proud of him, almost bursting with it. 

“I’m good.” 

“Then shall we?” You wound your arm through his, adjusting your purse on your shoulder. 

“We shall,” he said, grinning from ear to ear and escorting you from the hotel room down to the boat. Once on and comfortable, you adjusted your dress a bit and slid close to him. 

“Are you going to post anything?” 

He pulled his phone out, smiling mischievously. “Just a tease.” 

“As usual. You know you drive your fans crazy when you do that, right?” 

“That’s why I do it,” he laughed, taking a photo of the silver of his waistband and posting it to his story. “I know what it’s like to be a fan and get excited about this stuff. I love making them happy.” 

“You’re amazing.” 

He shrugged and put his phone away, kissing your temple and smiling into it. “I’m just me.” 

“And I love you.” 

“I love you. I’ll never get tired of hearing you say it, nor will I tire of saying it myself.” 

You pulled his face over to kiss him, sliding your hand slowly onto his cheek. “Good. Because I love you so much, and I’ll never stop telling you.” 

Glowing, he kissed you back for just a moment, pulling back right as the boat rounded a corner and came into the view of the fans. Incessant screaming erupted as soon as they caught sight of him, and he beamed, waving eagerly and wrapping an arm around your waist. You smiled and waved as well, holding him close in return. 

Getting off the boat was a bit more difficult than expected, most definitely harder than getting on. He took your hand securely to help you, ensuring that you didn’t plummet down into the chilly water. That would be the last thing you’d need. 

“Got it?” He asked as you finally placed both feet on land. 

“Yes, thank you. Let’s do this, hot stuff.” 

A blush and a grin, he smooched your cheek lightly as cameras began to click and flash all around you, the moment immortalized and immediately all over the internet. Taking his hand, you followed him as he made his way through throngs of people, stopping to say hello to many and pausing to take pictures with you and by himself. Those were your favorite moments, just watching him pose and take it all in on his own. He looked so good, so confident and happy, he was alight with joy. Moving along behind him, you laughed when he suddenly ran over to his fans, beckoning for you to follow. You were always his co-pilot on the red carpet, taking photos for him, holding gifts, handing him more sharpies. It was normally his team’s job to do so, but you enjoyed it so much that you insisted on helping yourself. His bodyguard walked along beside you as you both made your way down the line of fans, Tim’s smile growing more and more by the second. 

About halfway down the barrier he came along a girl with a tattoo on her arm of Elio and Oliver, a beautiful reminder of the love and joy that Call Me By Your Name had given to so many. Timothee looked like he might cry, and, in a moment of pure emotion and nothing more, he reached down and placed a gentle kiss to her tattoo, thanking her profusely for coming. The girl nearly burst into tears, and the crowd grew louder, more cameras flashing, you knew that they would all lose their minds over this. A bit further down, he kissed a young man on the cheek, making his life. Your heart swelled with adoration and pride, there was absolutely nobody like him, not a single celebrity treated their fans with such gentle love. He talked to as many people as possible, making everyone feel special and seen. 

As the carpet came to an end, he took a few photos with some fancy cars in the background, before gesturing for you to join him. Standing close with your arm around his back, you smiled for the cameras, feeling completely inadequate next to him as you often did. He squeezed you, though, proudly standing next to you, wanting the world to know that you were his and he was yours. You placed a gentle peck to his cheek, smiling when his lips grew into a huge smile. 

“You’re the best, baby girl,” he mumbled into your ear. 

“I’m so proud of you. This is amazing.” 

“Thank you.” He kissed your nose lightly before taking your hand to escort you inside the theatre. 

Walking close and squeezing his hand gently, you found your seats with the help of several ushers, most of whom asked him for a photo and/or autograph. He was sweeter than the finest chocolate to them all, giving them their own individual moments and making it something they’d never forget. 

The film was amazing. It was so strange to see him in such a gritty, intense role, but it was a bit of a turn-on. You watched with absolute fascination the entire time, holding his hand tightly, totally immersed. He glanced over at you and smiled a few times, though you didn’t know it. His thumb gently caressed the back of your hand as the credits began to roll and the audience gave him a standing ovation. A deep flush of the cheeks, he stood and bowed a few times, laughing awkwardly and running his fingers through his hair. You stood up as well and clapped loudly in his face, cheering and bouncing up and down on your heels. 

“I’m so proud of you, Tim, that was fucking incredible!” 

“Thank you,” he giggled, kissing your cheeks. “Your opinion is the most important one.” 

“You did an outstanding job, baby. You leave me breathless.” 

Another few kisses to your cheeks before a gentle one to the lips. He spoke into them, a small secret, he didn’t want anyone else to hear him. 

“Wanna skip the afterparty?” 

“Honey this is your film, you starred in it, you can’t do that.” 

He scoffed, taking your hand and leading you from the large room, his bodyguard and team following diligently. “I can do whatever I want.” 

“Why do you wanna skip the afterparty?” 

A crowd around the door as people waited for their cars, he turned to gaze at you. “I want you to myself.” 

A small eruption of tingles between your legs, you shuddered and bit your lip, unable to refuse. “If you’re sure…” 

“Trust me, baby girl. I’m sure.” 

****

The boat was private and intimate on the way back to the hotel, his team (with the exception of the bodyguard with you) had stayed to enjoy the party. His arm was around your waist, and he spent the entire trip whispering sweet nothings in your ear, telling you what he wanted to do with you once he got you alone. You shivered and shook, leaning into his body and smiling, your bottom lip between your teeth. 

“I’m going to be so slow,” he whispered, his hand on your thigh, a delicate thumb caressing the fabric of your dress. “Kiss every inch of you, love you until you’re begging for me.” 

“Tim,” you breathed, a small moan that escaped without permission. 

He whined, squeezing your thigh tightly and nipping the side of your neck. “I want you so badly.” 

“Fuck, I want you, too.” 

“How much?” His eyes sparkled. 

Glancing at the bodyguard and finding that he was looking out at the city, you looked around. Seeing no one, you quickly and subtly took his hand and slid it up under your dress. He released a soft sound and massaged your sex over your panties. 

“That much.” 

“Jesus,” he said softly, blowing on your neck and then your ear. “You’re so ready for me and I’ve barely touched you.” 

He pulled his hand out and you put yours on his chin, pulling his face up to kiss him. He smiled into it, kissing you back, and you mumbled against his lips. 

“I’m in love with you. That’s why.” 

“Not because I’m hot?” 

You pulled back to laugh, long and loud, your head falling back. “That too.” 

A delicious smirk, he wiggled his eyebrows up and down and reached forward to lightly stroke your collarbone. “I’m in love with you, too, baby girl.” 

The boat slowly pulled up to the dock in front of your hotel, and you climbed out with a bit of difficulty once again, trying to focus on your balance rather than the heat of his hand as he assisted you. Every touch was fire under your skin, you were shocked that you hadn’t burst into flames yet. Walking inside together, you held up your dress with a smile on your face as he took your other hand, locking your fingers together. A gentle squeeze, you massaged the back of his hand with your thumb as the elevator rose to only the third floor, thank God you didn’t have to wait longer. Pulling out the hotel key, Timmy quickly unlocked the room, ushering you inside. 

“My girl,” he closed the door, kicking his shoes off. “My beautiful girl.”

Your eyes moved down his suit, soaking it in and leaving you breathless once again. He stepped closer, watching you watch him, a pleased grin on his gorgeous face. 

“Timothee Hal, you’re breathtaking.” 

“You’re one to talk,” he murmured, standing against you now, his hands rising to your cheeks and leaning in to kiss you. Kissing him back, you placed your hands on his hips and pulled him close, a feathery breath releasing into his lips when you felt his bulge pressed firmly against your stomach. 

“FUck, take me to bed, baby,” you begged, pulling him as you began to step backward. 

Tim beamed and stepped with you, intertwining your fingers with both hands, his eyes warm, lustful, loving. You stood in front of the bed and turned your back to him, holding your hair aside. Getting the hint, he stood closer and breathed lightly on the back of your neck, nuzzling his nose into the side of your head as his fingers found the zipper of your dress. You moaned softly when you heard the sound of it going down, cool air kissing your back as it grew further and further exposed. Eventually the entire thing dropped, and he took one of your hands, helping you step out of it. 

“Jesus, you’re so gorgeous,” he said through a quiet groan, his eyes moving down your body. “You’re a work of art, my love.” 

“I’m all yours,” you cooed, pressing close and placing your lips gently against his. 

A sigh of contentment, he reached down and began to undo his suit jacket, kissing you back and lightly tracing his tongue against your bottom lip until you opened your mouth and allowed him access. Standing there for a moment and just kissing, he let his jacket fall off, the satin shirt still hanging from his lean form. You reached down and undid his pants, pushing them down and helping him this time as he slid them off and kicked them aside. Placing your hand on his lust, you began to rub him slowly, smiling when he let out a loud whine. 

“Shit that feels good…” 

“I want to make you feel so good, Timothee,” you muttered, pulling his erection from his briefs and moving your hand up and down his length.

He swayed a bit before sitting on the bed, watching you as you slowly knelt before him, continuing your movements, your fingers teasing his tip and the wetness of his desire. Leaning forward, you took him into your mouth until he touched the back of your throat. A loud and desperate whine, his fingers gently brushed your hair aside, holding it back. 

“I wanna see that pretty face,” he breathed, watching with dark eyes as you bobbed your head up and down, batting your eyes at him. Kissing up his length, you teased his tip with your tongue, tasting him and groaning softly.   
Reaching down, you began to slowly rub yourself through your underwear, holding his gaze. He shook his head and bit his lip, exhaling harshly. 

“Fuck, get up here with me.” 

Releasing him with a small pop, you beamed and stood up straight, moving to get onto the bed. Before you could do so, he swiftly reached around your back and removed your bra, pulling you close and kissing your collarbone, down along your breasts, beneath them to your ribs. You let your head fall back, your chest beginning to heave as his fingers gripped your hips. After a moment he slid up the bed and motioned for you to follow. Sliding your panties off first, you crawled up slowly, licking up his lust once more before climbing on top of him and straddling his waist. He moved to remove the satin shirt, but you put both hands firmly down against his chest, shaking your head. 

“Leave it on.” 

A small smile, he was breathing so hard you were afraid he might hyperventilate. “Like it that much?” 

“I want to feel it on my skin,” you murmured, lining yourself up. He breathed in quickly, exhaling through flared nostrils. 

“Please, baby girl…” 

Lowering slowly, you let your head fall back again as he bottomed out inside of you. He gasped and gripped your hips hard with both hands, his fingers digging into your side. You lowered over him and began to rock your hips back and forth, pressing your chest and stomach down against the fabric of his shirt and moaning softly. 

“I love you,” you breathed, finding a steady rhythm and making love to him slowly. 

“I love you so fucking much, you are my everything,” he said through gritted teeth, veins standing out on his forehead and arms. “You feel amazing…” 

“So do you,” you replied, moving faster, tangling your fingers in his hair and kissing him. 

Raising his body to meet your movements, your hips met flush against one another each time, your ass on his thighs for every thrust. He was so deep, so in need, and you began to bounce your lower body faster on him. 

“Fuck yes, fuck me,” he gasped loudly, into your mouth, kissing you passionately, his hair stuck to his forehead with sweat. 

YOu sat up and reached back to place your hands on his thighs, rocking your hips forward, seeking the perfect angle, watching him with pleasure as his eyes nearly rolled back into his head. You thrusted harder and faster, your mouth agape, white suddenly blinding your vision as you found that beautiful, perfect angle. 

“Fuck!” 

Taking this as his cue, Tim sat up suddenly and wrapped his arms around your body, thrusting roughly upward into you. You let your head loll back as pleasure erupted from between your legs, and you cried out long and loud, echoes bouncing off the walls, the people next to you would most definitely know what was going on… but you didn’t care. 

“Yes, that’s my girl, fuck,” Tim said gruffly, rolling quickly on top of you with his hand on your inner knee. He sat up and tugged the shirt off, throwing it and laying back down on top of you. “I want to feel all of you, princess…” 

You wrapped your limbs around him tightly as he began to make love to you again, his head falling into the crook of your neck. You lifted your hips to meet every movement, smiling and kissing his temple. 

“I’m so close,” he growled, biting down on your neck hard and leaving a mark. 

“Come for me, Timothee, fill me with your love…” 

That was all it took. He came hard, grunting noisily into your ear, his breaths shallow and short. Thrusts sporadic and uneven, you felt his warmth spilling inside of you, one of the most amazing sensations you would ever know. To be this close to him, this intimate, was one of the greatest gifts you had ever been given. 

He began to slow, exhaustion taking over until he stopped completely, the both of you gasping for air. Still inside of you, he gently rolled off to the side, pulling you tightly against his chest and kissing your forehead. You made soft sounds at the movement, adjusting your body and draping your arm across his bare side. 

“You astound me,” he whispered, his breath light against your lips. 

You felt your face flush a deep red, though you weren’t sure why. You had been with him for over a year, yet sometimes he still made you blush. 

“I love you, Timothee Chalamet.” 

“I love you, my sweet, beautiful girl.”


End file.
